


Let me show you fun

by Timewasrunningout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewasrunningout/pseuds/Timewasrunningout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crowley tells you about his new job, The Winchesters, you're immediately in. But what happens when you meet them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me show you fun

”Is it necessary for me to stay behind once again Crowley?” You looked at him with a hopeful look.

You and Crowley had met on a hunt where he literally saved your life from his own hellhounds. He was so sorry that his dogs had been out of control, so he took you out. You went to an over-expensive restaurant with too small dishes and too smug waiters. However, you rolled through it and learned alot about him. How he is the king of hell and how he likes old scotch. But he also did what you looked for in a man, made you laugh and feel safe. Your first date kind of never stopped because you went back to his place after dinner and you had been there ever since, helping with some reserch mostly. Now you were tired of getting left behind and one way or another you'd get out. When you had heard that this case was The Winchesters.. You wanted in. You wanted to meet them after all the years, after all, they were part of your very dark past.

”I don't understand why you want to come with me so bad, darling,” Crowley turned to look at you with a smile. ”After all, we are talking about the Winchesters here, not just any people.”

A smirk grew on your face. ”I know them and they might just know me.”

How you know them? Long time ago there was three men, lets just call them John, Dean and Sam. They walked in the clinic you worked in at summer. You became friends with the boys and when Sam accidentally told you about a hunt, you were in. You started to hunt with them, and slowly you came to like Dean, he was just two years older than you. Your roads separated when John died and Dean left to get Sam back home.

”Fine, I'd like to see their faces fall, however you hut them in your past.” Crowley laughs, walking to you and offering his hand.

”I never hurt them love, they hurt me and it's been years... So where do they need help this time?”

After Crowley told you how the boys had messed up with two wendigos and lost them, it just made you laugh. ”We should get going then, shouldn't we?”

\------

When you arrived to the place Crowley had set up for the meeting, you looked around with a 'I can't believe we are in this shitty house'-look. He noticed and chuckled.

”We won't be here for too long, don't worry. Boys just parked outside.” Crowley was right, you could hear talking and doors slamming. This would be interesting.

The Winchesters walked in, both very very aware of their surroundings but you were in the dark, neither of them noticed you.

”Moose, not-moose” Crowley chuckled with his smirk and nodded towards boys for them to come closer. ”Tell me why you want my help,and what do I get from it?”

You smiled, so typical Crowley to think of his own goods. ”Listen Crowley, we let you live if you help us.You're kinda losing if we start a figtht. Outnumbered.” Dean was serious, but he didn't know that you were around, and he wouldn't know quite yet.

”right, well squirrel, we'll get to that later. What do you need me to do?” Crowley was doing his best to keep in a laughter.

”Track the wendigos and we'll do the rest.” Sam opened his mouth and you looked closer. They both looked so much better. Muscular, tall.. so... hunter-y.. But something in Sam's voice made you shiver and bump into a bottle that went to cross the room. Everyone turned to look. Shit. You kept in the shadows but your cover was blown when Dean pulled up his knife and walked towards your hiding spot.

”Brought clumsy pets didn't you” Dean almost laughed at Crowley, who was smiling.

”Pets? No. Clumsy? Maybe... But deadly? Watch out squirrel.” The moment Crowley finished, Deán was close enough for you to attack. You jumped on him, pressing your knife on his throat but were suddenly pulled back and Dean was left on the ground. Just as Sam was about to run a knife through you, he regocnized you.

”Y/n...” He breathed out, giving you time to kick him off of you and climb on your feet. Dean was also up, but not in any intentions of attacking you, probably trying to talk you out of something he thought you were in. How sweet. 

”Ding ding we have a winner!” You smirk and then you're being pushed against a wall. You run out of air and quit fighting when you see Dean staring at you with those green eyes you used to love.

”Listen, Dean. If you don't let her go right now,” Crowley starts, his voice suddenly angry, demanding, and when Dean notices that, he smirks.

”What Crowley? You're gonna kill me? Heard that before... If you try, she'll be the one to get hurt, unless you let her go.” Dean is also serious now.

”You don't get it squirrel, I'm not making her do anything or keeping her anywhere, we met and fell in love, woopsie and there she is, choking because you are tightening your grip on her.” Crowley's voice was suddenly calming, or maybe it was the air that was not getting in your lungs, your hands fell from Dean's as you started to black out, but before you had time to do so, Dean let you go and fall on the floor. Crowley was by you in an instant.

”Are you okay love?” Only anwser he got was a nod before you closed your eyes to get rest.

You wake up in a soft, comfortable bed and sigh. Of course you always miss all the fun. A demon walks inside and when she sees you are awake, she walks right out, probably to inform Crowley.  
You are right. Crowley is by you in a second with a concerned smile as he dips in the bed with you.

”You alright here sweetheart?”

”What happened?” You choke out, throat feeling sore.

”You fell asleep after Dean almost killed you, I snapped and threw them on the wall and got out of there to get you safe. It was stupid to even think you'd be safe, I'm sorry.”

”I had fun though...” You chuckle and his concern fades away.

”Well then,” He lies down next to you, pulling you closer by your waist. His fingers run on your skin like it's silk and he hums. A soft kiss is pressed on your neck and when you turn to look at him, another kiss is dropped on your lips.

”Let me show you some _real_ fun~”


End file.
